


The Tape

by UniversalMischief



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: ; ), Charlie getting beat up and then rawed, If you squint you can see something soft, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stuff, Yanno, dubcon, mentions of Gabi, slight comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMischief/pseuds/UniversalMischief
Summary: An alternative scene of "The Tape" from the movie. Different setting. More gay. Sexual stuff. Yanno what I'm going on about. Some of the lines are the same though and the actions with Charlie getting the life knocked outta him by Nigel. Enjoy!





	The Tape

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever writing thing so bear with me. Also it was late at night and just thrown out within two hours.

Charlie ran. He ran for his life. For his freedom of living in this new place he’s only been in for a month now. Bucharest. The capital and small town of Romania. What type of fate led him to have such life threatening moments while trying to get his head on straight after the death of his mother?

 

Charlie ran around the town in search for Nigel. He wanted to tell him what he’s seen. He wanted to tell him to get away from him or else he’d show everyone what he’d done. He dashed past people on the street as the pedestrians quickly moved out of his way. He was determined to find Nigel. He went to the one place he knew about that he could have been living. He found his way to the cafe where Gabriela used to play the cello as a teenager and rushed up the stairs to the small apartments and pounded on one of the doors. “Nigel!” He shouted. An elderly woman who looked clearly frightened opened up the door and pleaded in Romanian at him in fear for her life as he apologized and put his hands up in defense / apology. He found someone grabbing the back of his jacket and dragging him into one of the apartments.

Nigel slams Charlie's face into the wall as soon as the door closes and holds his face there as he comes close and angrily whispers in his ear, “What the fuck do you want Charlie boy? Coming to my fucking apartment without fucking invitation. How rude. What is it you sloppy cunt?” Charlie takes in a breath and slightly stutters out, “I-I saw the fucking tape you greasy fuck.” He gets a more violent collision with the wall again as a painting falls off the wall at impact, “What fucking tape? …Speak up Charlie. What fucking tape!” Charlie is breathing in heavily, his nose starting to bleed from the last hit into the wall and his face aching, “You know what fucking tape Nigel.” Nigel takes in a sharp breath acknowledging that Charlie has seen the tape and knows where it is. He looks around and grabs a clear plastic bag, punching Charlie hard in the nose causing it to bleed more rapidly and his lip busting open as blood started to leak from his nose and mouth he was greeted with a bag over his head as he started to hyperventilate even more than he was before. “Where’s the tape Charlie? Does maybe one of your fucking faggot friends you’ve made here have it? Maybe one of your lovers? What could his name be? Maybe a Phillip or a fucking Kevin? Hm?” He flips Charlie to where he’s facing him and the bag isn’t fully covering his head anymore to where he’s breathing through his mouth and the bag is moving in and out with each breath. 

“I’m not gay. I have it. I’m in charge. Charlie’s in charge,” Charlie mumbled out. He wasn’t really there at this point until Nigel slapped his face a couple of times to get him to focus on him, “Where is the fucking tape Charlie? I have barely any fucking patience left and I will not hesitate to fuck you up. So I will ask again, where. Is. The. Tape?” Nigel stared Charlie deep in the eyes to search for something, anything. Charlie’s eyes only gave off fear and malice as he stared back dead in the taller man’s eyes and barely above a whisper he muttered, “I’m in charge.” Nigel growled and threw Charlie onto the ground and pulled out his gun and cocked it, gingerly grabbing the younger man’s face and putting the gun in his mouth. “You are not fucking in charge here Charlie!” Nigel shouted as Charlie continuously said ‘I’m in charge.’ over and over again around the barrel of the gun. Nigel cursed and shoved the gun deeper down the smaller man’s throat causing him to choke on it and stop chanting at Nigel. His eyes rolled back into his head, closing his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing to stop fully choking on the pistol. He opened them again and stared at Nigel with almost pleading eyes and looked at all his features and flinched when Nigel moved the gun out of his mouth a little bit. The action was almost like a pending decision on what was his next move. “Tell me where it is Charlie. I will tie you up and leave you here as a hostage if I have to,” He sighed out while pulling the gun out of his mouth.

Charlie was on his knees at this point and realized there wasn’t anything he could do except tell him. But he refused. He wasn’t going to let Nigel win this. “Do whatever you want. But I won’t fucking ever tell you where it is. The only thing I am going to do with the tape is show everyone. Including Gab-” He was cut off by a forceful punch that took him fully down to the ground except him bracing himself with his hands on the wooden floorboards. During him trying to collect himself Nigel had already grabbed rope that he just had lying around and pulled both of Charlie’s arms out from under him and tied his arms to his ankles to where he was stuck on his knees when Nigel propped him up, staying down on one knee. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with you huh? I probably could use you as some sort of fuck toy for right now. I bet I could fucking break you and get you to tell me where it is in the process. I get to shoot my load and I also get to know where the fuck that tape is so Darko and I can burn it.”

Charlie’s eyes widen as he panics he starts tugging at the rope and nearly topples forward but Nigel pushes him roughly into the frame of his bed with his hand on the others’ chest. Nigel gets up and tilts his head looking at the smaller man before him. His hair curly and tangled and some of his hair is sticky and matted with drying blood. His nose hasn’t fully stopped bleeding yet so his mouth is covered in blood and honestly that was a sight to see. Nigel tsks and grabs Charlie’s head by the back of his hair and hears him let out a pathetic whine. Nigel raises a brow, “You fucking like this Charlie boy? Huh?” He pulls his hair and hears Charlie attempt to hold back a moan but fails as a small moan leaves him. He’s completely intrigued now and he moves his foot to Charlie’s crotch. Charlie lets out a strangled noise as he has to look Nigel in the face because he’s being held there. “For being beat up so often you sure do enjoy it. Hm.. If you do a good enough job being the star cocksucker I assume of you to be then I’ll think about letting you get off too, yeah?” Charlie’s eyebrows furrow in confusion before his mouth is being put on the crotch of Nigel’s jeans. Charlie eyebrows knit together as he thinks for a second and comes to an idea of just getting in Nigel’s favor to see if he has an opening to escape. He takes a breath in before opening his mouth, licking and mouthing around his captor’s jeans. He can taste the fabric and his blood together and he tries not to grimace. Nigel makes a low noise to show that he’s pleased from this. He pulls him off his crotch and lets go of Charlie’s hair to unzip his pants to free his dick. He strokes himself to full hardness and puts his member right onto his swollen cheek and gets a little of the blood that smeared more onto Charlie’s face on him in the process. He pressed down with his foot onto his crotch. He let out a loud moan as his mouth opened as his jaw went slack. Nigel took the time to shove his dick right into his mouth.

Charlie’s moan got muffled by the suffocating movement of Nigel’s cock being thrusted into his mouth. Nigel let out a grunt at the sudden warmth as he chuckled and let go of Charlie’s hair, “Go on. Show me how good you are, pretty boy.” Charlie started breathing through his nose as he started bobbing his head and getting used to the feeling. He moved his mouth almost off Nigel to swirl his tongue around the head. He took his mouth off to lap at the shaft and on a spot that he knows to be sensitive on him so he takes it into consideration for Nigel. He lets out a curse as his breathing gets a little more hard. Nigel lightly moves his foot on his crotch, “Do you like having my cock in your mouth? Huh? You seem to know how to blow me so maybe you are actually a fucking faggot and I was wrong all along for thinking you were lying to me.” Charlie moaned around his shaft as he started to bob his head again and every now and again swirling his tongue. Nigel liked the back and forth and found it harder to keep from getting close.

“I’m not fucking done yet,” Nigel grabs his hair again and pulls him off before knocking him forward onto his stomach roughly to adjust the rope to his liking, just binding Charlie’s wrists behind his back with his elbows bent. He picked Charlie up by the wrists and threw him onto his bed on his back. Nigel removed Charlie’s pants and boxers as Charlie’s dick flopped against his stomach already being hard and leaking. Charlie let out a high pitched noise at the sudden hand around him as Nigel stroked him gingerly as his legs twitched slightly. Charlie felt hot lava in his stomach and it felt like absolute torture as he tried to buck his hips up. Nigel took away his hand as he spread his legs even more than they already were. He grabbed medical lube from his little nightstand drawer that he kept a medical kit in from when he tended to his wounds. He coated his fingers and felt sympathy enough to prep the younger man before he completely wrecked him. He slowly stuck a digit into Charlie as he started to almost hyperventilate again from the overwhelming feeling. Nigel hushed him, “Shshsh, be a good boy and fucking try to steady your breathing.” He added another digit as soon as he slowed his breathing down and was calm as he started to stretch him. Charlie let out a whine at the odd feeling and he couldn’t dare to look at the man in front of him. His face was flushed red and his eyes had tears pricked on the sides of them, his hair was ruffled and matted with now dried blood along with the smeared blood and precum on his lips and cheek. His dick was dripping onto his stomach as another moan tore out of him, he felt another finger being added. Nigel moved his fingers in and out of him stretching him as much as he could before getting impatient. He removed his fingers and Charlie let out a whine.

Nigel grabbed the lube again and lazily covered his member in it before he got above Charlie and pressed the tip against his entrance. Nigel looked at Charlie almost like a warning before he rammed into him. Nigel let out a grunt at the still tightness as Charlie practically screamed below him as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fucking hell you’re still tight.” Charlie sharply took in a breath and tried to relax before Nigel pulled almost out of him and slammed back into him. He started a rhythm that wasn’t gentle as he thrusted in and out of him. Charlie was letting out choked moans as he slowly started babbling, “Nigel- Nigel please. Oh my g-” He looked at Nigel and instantly felt his cock twitch.

Nigel’s hair was fucked up and in his face along his dog shirt half unbuttoned to reveal a patch of hair on his chest. Nigel looked completely undone, his face was dusted a faint red. Nigel’s eyebrows furrowed as a small smirk came to his face at Charlie’s plea as he looked up at him, “What is it Charlie boy? My cock too fucking much for you? Or is it that you’re close?” Charlie could do nothing but let out a whimper at his shamelessness. His stomach was getting sticky from the precum pooling onto him along with the sweat.

Nigel grabbed one of Charlie’s legs and lifted it over his shoulder so he could go deeper. Charlie felt electricity shoot through his body as Nigel slammed right into his prostate as he moaned loudly. “Nigel! Oh my god please do that again I’ll do anything just do that again please please ple--” Charlie got cut off by Nigel slamming into his prostate again, Nigel letting out a soft moan at him clenching around his dick. He thrusted again and again as Charlie let out a yelp. “I-I-I’m close-- N-Nigel please,” Charlie bucked his hips up. Nigel growled as he stopped him from moving his hips up by grabbing his dick and pumping it roughly. He already broke him. He might as well get his reward for being so "cooperative".

Charlie let out a high pitched whine as he got closer and closer, feeling that familiar heat pool in his stomach. Nigel kept on hitting that spot as Charlie came with a shout, chanting Nigel’s name over and over. Nigel felt Charlie clench around him again as he felt close as he grabbed his hips and let Charlie’s leg fall off of his shoulder as he slammed into him a couple of more times before cumming, filling Charlie up.

Nigel practically collapsed on top of Charlie from cumming so hard but he propped himself up with his hands, pressing his forehead against Charlie’s without realizing as he came down from his high. Charlie realized. He looked up at him. He stared at all his features and saw him panting with his eyes closed with his forehead up against his own. Charlie felt the heat come back to his face from the sight. He looked.. beautiful. He shouldn’t be thinking that. He just lets it happen though.


End file.
